Throat or the Wrist
by ThePhoenixGhirl
Summary: When captured by Hunters, Hiccup is given a choice between having his throat or wrist slit. When he refuses to answers, Ryker chooses for him. Rated for blood and violence.


〜O〜

 **Throat or the Wrist**

 **Chapter 1**

〜O〜

As his eyes became accustom to a beam of sunlight, Hiccup struggled to believe that any part of him didn't hurt. And, if there was, it sure as Hel wasn't telling him. That, or it was being drowned by the constant ache that resonated from several bruises.

How long he had been here, Hiccup wasn't sure. The amount of time Ryker had come in to simply kick, punch and then knock him out had become uncountable.

The reason for all his suffering: The same as every other time.

Ryker wanted answers to questions that Hiccup refused to muster answers for. The questions were fairly predictable. What do you know about the Dragon Eye?; What do you know about Berk's defences?; How many people ride dragons?; It was honestly getting a bit old for Hiccup.

Groaning, Hiccup tried to lift his head. The result: A strong feeling a lethargy. Giving up on trying to look around the cell that grew lighter with every passing minute, Hiccup let the hands chained above his head relax in their holds. His leg had been removed anyway. Even if he did manage to get up despite the several concussions he suffered from, there wasn't anywhere, or any way, to run.

Instead of focusing of what he couldn't do, Hiccup made his best effort to stop bile from climbing his throat and catching the breath that was always running from him.

 _Not much longer._ Hiccup thought letting his eyelids drop. _The others will be here soon. I just need to wait a bit longer._

His eyes only opened again when the sound of metal on stone echoed throughout the underground prison of this Dragon Hunter camp. Hiccup didn't bother looking up as a shadow cast out the rays of light that made its way through a crack or two in the wall, he was well aware who was standing over him.

"You can keep beating me if you want," Hiccup had to pause as simply speaking took his breath away, "but I'm not telling you anything."

A dark chuckle followed.

"I don't expect you to." Stated Ryker. "But I sure am going to enjoy killin' ya'."

Hiccup let a chuckle loose and raised his eyes towards Ryker. "You're bluffing."

"Am I now?" Raising an eyebrow, Ryker crouched down to the Berkian heir's level and unsheathed his sword. "Because last time I checked, Viggo told me to make sure you don't leave this place alive."

Hiccup swallowed as the tip of the cool blade pressed against his throat. "So you're going to get rid of the one source who could tell you all of Berk's secrets?"

"We have your friends." Ryker chuckled as a small trickle of blood trailed down Hiccup's throat. "They were spotted on the east coast of the island."

Hiccup's breath hitched. If the Hunters knew of the Riders whereabouts they were in danger-and it would be Hiccup's fault. If he had just focused more. He and Toothless never would have been shot out of the sky. It was bad enough that he didn't know where his dragon was, let alone letting the other Riders get hurt.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" Hiccup demanded struggling against the bonds above his head.

Smiling as the boy continued to struggle, Ryker removed his sword. "I'm going to give you two options. I can slit your throat-" he pointed the blade at Hiccup's neck again, "-or your wrist." He moved the sword above Hiccup's head and placed the serrated blade against the young Dragon Rider's right wrist.

Hiccup shot daggers with his eyes. "Why only the throat or wrist? There are several other places that would be much more painful.

 _If I can just buy some time, then the other Riders can come get me._

"Like where?" Asked Ryker with forced curiosity. He was well aware that Hiccup was stalling.

"The stomach, chest, back. Anywhere really." Hiccup went on with the roll of the eyes. "Of course you could be a bit more original. Drag my death out maybe? I'm sure that's what you would rather do. A quick death just doesn't really suit me."

"Maybe you're right." Ryker stood up pulling his sword up with him and nicking Hiccup's fingers in the process. "Maybe a bit of torture would be good for you."

Hiccup inhaled sharply. Pain was better than dead, right _?_

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Hiccup thought. _He was probably also bluffing about the others being here, wasn't he?_

"I know what you're thinking." Ryker said not looking down. "But let me assure you, your Dragon Riders are here. And I can't wait to see how they react to find you dead on the ground."

"If I was you, I'd watch from afar." Hiccup continued to stall as the minutes felt like they dragged into hours. "Astrid threatens to chop the Twins heads off when they blow something up, how do you think she would react to finding me dead?"

Ryker started pacing. The only sound was the click of his boots on the stone.

"I never really took you for the pacing type," Hiccup continued when Ryker didn't reply to his previous comment, "people usually do that when they're planning. Which, isn't something I can really see you cable of doing."

Ryker stopped in front of Hiccup and send his boot into his stomach. A cough and groan followed. Then there was another one, and another, and another.

Finally, after several more kicks in multiple places on his torso, Ryker gave up his attack. Hiccup's head hung low as the rest of the little energy he had was sucked out of him via Ryker's foot. His breaths were shallow and caused tremors of pain to run through his whole body. It wasn't unexpected, this is what had happened for the whole time Hiccup had been held captive.

"If you're not going to choose yourself," Ryker growled slicing the ropes holding Hiccup with one swipe, "then I'll do it for you."

Hiccup slumped to the ground not being able to get up and fight back. It wasn't until that he once again had to hold his own weight, that Hiccup realised how exhausted he was. Dots lined his vision as it started to fog from the sides. He knew what this meant-he was falling unconscious.

 _And no doubt die as well._ Hiccup added.

However, a call from outside vanquished the consuming darkness.

"Dragon Riders!"

Ryker growled and roughly kicked Hiccup so he tumbled across the ground. His left hand lay loosely over his stomach and his right extended out facing up. Ryker pressed the tip of his sword against Hiccup's wrist.

"Have fun in Valhalla."

Hiccup watched as Ryker brought the blade along Hiccup's skin. Blood squirted from the wound making the bile climb up Hiccup's throat again. Desperately reaching over, Hiccup clamped his left hand on his right wrist hoping to stem the blood flow. However, all strength flowed out of Hiccup along with his blood.

What he had called lethargy earlier now seemed nothing more than waking up from a restless night's sleep. Hiccup's vision blurred and hearing started to fade. He didn't feel pain, which was a surprise. He had always expected a cut like that to be unbearable.

 _So, Ryker wasn't bluffing._ He thought staring at his wrist with a bewildered expression.

Hiccup didn't register when Ryker left the cell chuckling.

Blood continued to flow from the wound and pool onto the floor.

Hiccup didn't recognise the running footsteps and the sound of the cell door slamming open.

The grip on his wrist loosened.

Hiccup didn't take note of the panicked scream as he was shaken back and forth.

He exhaled deeply.

Hiccup didn't feel warm tears fall from above.

Total darkness claimed him.

〜O〜

 **I think that'll do.**


End file.
